Draco
by LetheSara
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy wasn't a thief. She had been raised better than that. But when there was something she wanted. She got it. No matter what stood in her way. No matter who stood in her way. This was no exception.


_A/N: Honestly, I'm not quite sure how the idea for this one crept into my mind, but it did. I was looking a the names of various constellations one night, and I made the connection. It's been in my mind ever since. Personally, I think it worked quite well, but some feedback would be nice. _

_No Copyright Infringement Intended. I Own Nothing._

_Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**Draco**

She wasn't a thief.

She had been raised better than that.

But when there was something she wanted.

She got it.

No matter what stood in her way.

No matter who stood in her way.

After all, Narcissa Malfoy was a woman of endless resources.

She was still in Hogwarts when her sister had been blasted from the Black family tapestry, never to return.

She hadn't seen Andromeda in years, and she had no intention of doing so.

A meeting would only mean a confrontation.

Andromeda had always been the clever one in the family. If her nose wasn't buried in a book, then she was asking questions. Always trying to understand why things were the way they were.

Narcissa wasn't as fussed.

As long as she was content, nothing else was important.

Bellatrix different all together.

But it was Andromeda who mattered. She was so beautiful. So intelligent. So adored.

She was the only one out of the three Black sisters who had the responsibility of carrying on a tradition older than Hogwarts itself.

Being named after the stars.

Naming your children after the stars.

In the night sky, there were endless constellations, the never-ending darkness, littered with beacons of hope.

In some circles, it was believed that custom was maintained because the only thing older than the midnight sky itself, was the pureblood family lines.

The Black family in particular.

Andromeda.

Sirius.

Cassiopeia.

Cygnus.

Orion.

The evidence was on the tapestry.

It reached back generations.

And Narcissa wasn't included.

She hated that.

She supposed that part of it was jealously.

That part of it was vanity.

But she didn't care.

Narcissa wasn't a constellation.

She wasn't anything.

When they were still children, before Andromeda was forgotten, they would sit and talk for hours on end.

About nothing.

About everything.

About tiny little things that didn't matter and never would.

About each other.

About the future.

That was the main one: _The Future._

What they would do with their lives.

Bellatrix would talk of servitude. To dark forces she didn't understand.

Andromeda would talk of travel. Far off, distant places. Far away from home. Just beyond the horizon.

Narcissa was never sure.

It was only after everything, after she'd grown up and left school, married and fallen pregnant, that she knew what her answer was.

What it should've been then.

What it was now.

A family.

She wanted a family of her own.

Safe.

Warm.

Loved.

The last conversation they had together before Andromeda had betrayed them all was about children.

Their children.

Bellatrix was adamant that she didn't want any. Quietly, Narcissa had been thankful. To even imagine her eldest sister as a mother was a crime in itself.

Andromeda wanted at least three. Three little versions of herself and her pure-blood husband, to run around the house and make her smile. Just like the three of them always had.

Narcissa, again, was never sure.

She'd never put much consideration into having children before. She heard that it was painful, and gruesome, and torturous. But she knew that they would one day be expected of her. She tried not to think about it too much.

After all, the future was still so far away.

By the time that the conversation had turned to the names they'd choose, Bellatrix had long since disappeared, and Narcissa was half asleep. Only Andromeda remained alert.

As her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, the last thing Narcissa could remember was a single name.

Andromeda's name.

_Draco._

The Dragon.

It had been the next evening that Andromeda had left.

Disappeared for good.

Her existence forgotten.

But despite everything, that single name remained.

The years went by, and the future arrived so much faster than Narcissa could've anticipated.

She was married.

She was pregnant.

She had no baby name.

There was only one choice.

Only one name she wanted.

_Draco_.

She had wanted that name more than anything, ever since the first moment she'd heard it.

But when a name is spoken, it belongs to whoever said it aloud.

It was Andromeda's name.

Narcissa knew this, but she didn't care.

Nothing was going to stand in her way.

Over the years she had kept a close eye on the Daily Prophet, for any mention of her sister, just in case she used the name.

She never did.

Andromeda only ever had the one child.

Not three.

A daughter.

_Nymphadora._

The daughter of a mudblood.

Not a pureblood

It was this detail, Narcissa deemed, that made Andromeda's claim over the name both null and void.

It belonged to Narcissa.

_Draco._

It was hers.

When the time came, she gave birth to a son.

He became heir to the proud name of Malfoy.

The heir to the Malfoy fortune.

_Draco._

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

He was named after the stars.

After a constellation.

The Dragon.

It was Andromeda's name, but not anymore.

It was hers.

She wasn't a thief.

She had been raised better than that.

But when there was something she wanted.

She got it.

No matter what stood in her way.

No matter who stood in her way.

After all, Narcissa Malfoy was a woman of endless resources.

* * *

_Don't be shy, tell me what you think. Loved it? Hated it? Comments and reviews are always welcome and much appreciated. In a world of silence, remember that you have a voice. Make your opinions heard._


End file.
